1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuators for dispenser containers, typically hand-sized containers, which are used for storing and dispensing fluids, and to dispenser containers having such actuators.
2. Description of Related Art
A standard aerosol container is typically a small metal container that contains a product to be dispensed, and a propellant to force the product through a valve and out of the container. Both the propellant and the product are kept inside the container by a valve assembly which is mounted on the container. The product is dispensed through an actuator (e.g., a button, spout or spray dome) that is mounted on the valve assembly and dispenses the contents as a stream or mist, usually in a direction sideways or at a slight angle to the longitudinal axis of the container when the container is seated on a horizontal surface in its normal upright position. Aerosol valve assemblies and actuators are available in a wide variety of configurations from a diverse variety of vendors.
Because the aerosol container is hermetically sealed when it is filled and pressurized, it offers an excellent means of storing, transporting and ultimately dispensing its contents without the risk of evaporation, spilling or spoilage. Aerosols are packaged in a controlled environment, so the product chemical formula typically remains consistent from container to container and production run to production run. Aerosol containers are not refillable, so it is impossible to contaminate or tamper with the container's contents, assuring product purity. Finally, aerosols are labeled when packaged so the contents are easy to identify and have appropriate use and warning statements.
The above-described physical attributes make aerosols a favored device for technicians and service people to use and dispense high purity fluids needed to clean, lubricate and/or otherwise service high technology items including (but not limited to) computers, electronic assemblies, optics, fiber optics, bearings, medical devices, etc.
Dispenser containers are also available as non-aerosol containers which do not contain a propellant and instead dispense the stored fluid by the user manually operating a pump in order to dispense the stored fluid through a valve surmounting the pump. A standard pump container is typically a small metal or plastic container that contains a product to be dispensed. Unlike an aerosol container, a pump-dispenser container is closed by a pump valve which is spring-loaded or otherwise constructed to permit the user to impose a repeated pumping action which dispenses the product from the container as a spray or mist. Pump-dispenser containers eliminate the need for a propellant and have the advantages that the cost of adding propellant to the container is avoided, as are environmental problems associated with certain propellants. Further, each stroke of a pump valve dispenses a precise, predetermined amount of fluid. This enables metered dose dispensing of fluids by giving the operator control of the amounts of fluid dispensed. In addition, the pump-dispenser container need not be made strong enough to resist the pressure of a propellant. A further significant advantage of a pump-dispenser container is that being unpressurized, it may be allowed (depending on the nature of the liquid it contains) to be legally transported as a non-hazardous and non-regulated material. In contrast, all aerosol containers are subject to regulations for transport because they are pressurized. On the other hand, pump-dispenser containers require on-going manual pumping and the fact that pump-dispenser containers usually may be refilled if desired carries the disadvantage that they lack the integrity of sealed aerosol containers. Such pump-dispenser containers are available in a wide variety of configurations from a number of different vendors.